So Close
by DataAndrd
Summary: Based on the song by Jon McLaughlin - When Jake's cheating threatens to ruin Miley's Senior Prom, Lilly is there to pick up the pieces... Liley Oneshot


**A/N: Just a fluffy little oneshot based on the song "So Close" by Jon McLaughin (from Disney's "Enchanted" - great movie, btw :) ); I hope everyone likes it**

**Disclaimer: Just to remind you, I don't own Hannah Montana or anything remotely connected to it... more's the pity**

* * *

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**SO CLOSE"**

As far back as she could remember, Miley Stewart had always dreamed about her perfect Senior Prom. She imagined the dress she'd be wearing, the music the DJ would be playing, and the guy she'd be dancing with, looking up into his eyes as he held her close. She'd always believed it would be one of the most romantic moments of her life, maybe even the moment she'd find 'the one'.

Unfortunately, her actual Senior Prom was so far turning out to be absolutely nothing like her romantic daydreams… and it was all because of the boy she'd chosen to accompany. None other than movie star Jake Ryan.

Miley blamed herself. She'd fooled herself into believing Jake had changed, that he really meant the apologies he'd given her. For the first part of the evening, he'd truly been a gentleman too, opening doors for her and graciously bringing her a drink of punch when she asked. Then Miley excused herself to go to the restroom for a few moments, and when she returned, she saw what had turned her dream of a perfect Senior Prom into a nightmare: Jake Ryan, _her_ date, making out with a blonde-haired cheerleader.

Jake tried to defend himself, of course. He tried to claim the girl had grabbed him, and other transparent lies. Miley couldn't believe Jake could be so selfish and self-absorbed. All his pretty words, she now realized, had nothing but lies. Furious, she grabbed a cup of punch and threw it in Jake's face, then stormed out of the gymnasium.

Tears started rolling down her face as she ran out into the cool night air. She felt humiliated, and was determined to get as far away from other people as she could, so she could just cry in peace. Legs pumping, Miley ran faster and faster, until finally she was completely exhausted, physically and emotionally. She sank down to the ground beside an old oak tree in the park across the street from Seaview High, sobs shaking her body. She pulled her knees up against her chest and buried her face in her hands.

"Miley!" a worried voice called out.

"Go away, Jake!" Miley snarled, assuming it was her cheating ex-boyfriend. "I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Miley, where are you?!" the voice called out again, and this time Miley could tell it was definitely female. She looked up to see her best friend Lilly Truscott walking towards her. Lilly had gone to the Prom with Oliver, and looked absolutely devastating in a shimmering red dress with spaghetti straps. The usual tomboy-ish Lilly had even worn makeup – blue eye shadow, to compliment her sparkling sapphire eyes, and cherry red lipstick. She wore her hair up as well, another first for Lilly.

"I'm over here, Lils," Miley said softly. Lilly finally saw her and ran over as fast as she could.

"I heard what happened," Lilly said quietly, kneeling down beside her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Miley retorted. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but as much as she'd been crying, Miley knew she _had_ to look terrible. What did Lilly expect?

"Sorry," Lilly replied meekly. "I guess that was a stupid question."

"No, I'm sorry," Miley said. "I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry, Lilly; it's just…" She stopped abruptly when she noticed Lilly sitting down next to her.

"Lilly, what are you doing?!" she gasped.

"Sitting down next to my best friend, what does it look like?" Lilly replied with a grin.

"You'll get your dress dirty!" Miley protested. Lilly just shrugged.

"So what? Now we'll match." She smiled, the same mischievous smile Miley had to come to know so well, and Miley couldn't help but smile back.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Miley teased her.

"That's what makes me so loveable," Lilly quipped. "Anyway, enough about me… I'm here for you."

"What about Oliver?" Miley asked her uncertainly.

"He knows where I am," Lilly replied. "He was almost as worried about you as I was." She carefully slid her arm around Miley and began to gently rub her back.

"I'm really sorry about everything tonight, Miles. I can't believe what a jerk Jake is." Miley slowly began to wipe her tears away.

"I guess I should've known better," she said sadly.

"I always said he never deserved you," Lilly muttered under her breath. Miley looked over at her.

"What did you say?" she asked. Lilly blushed, embarrassed Miley had heard her.

"Nothing," she lied. Miley wasn't about to let her off that easily.

"Lilly, I heard you," she said, quietly but firmly. Lilly sighed.

"I just said a jerk like Jake obviously doesn't deserve you," she admitted, trying to hide the color her cheeks had suddenly become. Miley arched an eyebrow. She could tell Lilly was trying to hide something from her, but they had been friends far too long for that; she knew Lilly too well.

"Well thanks, Lils," she said simply. "So much for my romantic dreams of the perfect Prom, huh? I'm beginning to think I'll never find the one I'm supposed to be with." Another tear trickled down her cheek.

"Don't say that," Lilly replied, reaching out to slowly brush the tear away. "You'll find that person one day… someone who deserves all the special and wonderful things you are; and they'll be the luckiest person on Earth, to get to spend their life with you." Lilly's words stunned Miley almost speechless.

"T-thank you, Lilly," she managed. "I don't know what to say…"

"You could say thank you," Lilly replied, winking at Miley. "That usually works pretty well."

"I just did, silly," Miley snorted.

"Oh, really?" Lilly answered, feigning innocence. "Well, it just so happens I'm one of those people who don't mind being thanked twice, luckily for you." Miley couldn't help but laugh. There were times Lilly was just so… Lilly. Soon Miley was shaking with silent laughter, her head buried in Lilly's shoulder. When she was able to stop laughing, she looked up at Lilly with a tearful grin on her face.

"Thanks, Lils; I needed that!"

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Lilly said, smiling back. "Feeling any better?" Miley nodded.

"How do you always do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Lilly replied.

"You always find a way to cheer me up, and make me feel better," Miley answered honestly. Lilly shrugged good-naturedly.

"That's just what best friends do," she said with a smile.

"Than I've got to be the luckiest girl on Earth, to have you for a best friend," Miley told her. She pulled Lilly to her in a warm hug. Just then, the beginnings of a slow, romantic song could be heard coming from the gymnasium in the distance.

"Sounds like they're starting the King and Queen's dance," Miley whispered sadly. "You better get back, Lils; Ollie will be waiting for you."

"I'm not gonna run off and just leave you here," Lilly insisted, shaking her head.

"Lilly…" Miley started to argue, but Lilly quickly silenced her with a gentle finger on her lips.

"I'm staying and that's final, got it, Stewart?" she said, her firm voice conflicting with the playful sparkle in her deep blue eyes.

"Thank you, Lilly," Miley said softly. She looked over at the gymnasium longingly.

"Guess we're _both_ gonna miss the opportunity to have the dance of our dreams." Miley said quietly. She hung her head.

"No we're not," Lilly replied, quickly standing up. She held out her hand towards her best friend. Miley took it, somewhat uncertainly, and stood as well.

"Uh, Lils… what are you doing?"

"Asking you to dance," Lilly replied with a grin. "We're gonna have the dance of our dreams right here, just you and I." Miley swallowed.

"Lils, you don't have to do that…"

"No best friend of mine is gonna miss out on dancing at her Senior Prom," Lilly insisted. Miley tried to say something, but Lilly would not be dissuaded. Finally, Miley just laughed and shook her head.

"You really are one of a kind, Lilly Truscott," she said with a grin.

"Damn straight," Lilly replied with a grin. "Now come here." Miley took a careful step towards Lilly and slowly put her arms around her best friend. Lilly did the same, the smile still on her face. Then, slowly and uncertainly at first, they began to dance.

"This isn't so bad, now is it?" Lilly gently teased Miley.

"No, it's… actually kind of nice," Miley admitted. In the distance, she could just make out the words of the song playing back at the dance…

--

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_--_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew_

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted_

_To hold you_

_So close…_

--

As the song continued, Miley found herself unconsciously pulling Lilly closer to her, until their faces were mere inches apart. Lilly swallowed and looked up at Miley, where she felt herself being draw into the depths of her best friend's sapphire blue eyes.

"This is… nice," Lilly managed.

"Yeah," Miley breathed. "It is."

"You know," Lilly said quietly, "Jake doesn't know what he's missing. I bet a lot of… people… would give a lot to be where I am now."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"Here, with you… in your arms," Lilly answered her voice suddenly tight. "Looking into your eyes." Miley smiled nervously.

"That's nothing compared to being in the arms of the one and only Lilly Truscott," she said softly. Lilly blushed. Though she had never dared to say such things aloud, she had always really liked Miley. She'd tried to convince herself that her feelings weren't what she thought they were; that they were just normal feelings to have for one's best friend. Now though, holding Miley tightly and looking up into her eyes as they danced slowly together, she knew exactly what she was feeling… and Lilly felt her heart constrict painfully.

"You okay, Lilly?" Miley asked her, noticing the expression on her face.

"I don't think I could be more okay right now if I tried," Lilly answered honestly.

--

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing _

_This was not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are so close…_

--

They were so close now Lilly could feel Miley's warm breath on her face. She reached up to idly brush a stray strand of curly auburn hair away from Miley's face.

_God, she looks so beautiful…just like an angel…_ Lilly thought reverently.

Miley noticed the way Lilly was looking at her, and clearly saw the tender love reflected there. Never, in a million years, had she ever expected her best friend – her _female_ best friend – to have such feelings for her. Even more unexpectedly, she found herself returning those feelings. Dancing with Lilly, holding the blonde skater in her arms and feeling the warmth of her embrace, Miley closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the all the sensations that now swept over her.

Shivering, heart hammering in her chest, Lilly leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Miley's. She half expected Miley to jump back, to shout at her and ask what she thought she was doing. Instead, she felt Miley lean into the kiss as well, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"M-Miley?" Lilly whispered, disengaging slightly from their embrace.

"It's okay, Lilly," Miley breathed. "Please… kiss me." Lilly didn't have to be asked twice. She captured Miley's lips in another kiss, this one much more powerful and passionate. Lilly began to run one of her hands slowly up and down Miley's side as they kissed and continued to sway to the distant music.

--

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching _

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing _

_This was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_For we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far…_

--

"Miley?" Lilly whispered softly, as the song ended and their lips finally parted.

"I'm here, Lils," Miley responded, struggling to find her breath. "Did… did that really happen?"

"I-I'm sorry," Lilly stammered, close to tears. "I didn't mean to…" She started to pull away, but Miley refused to let her go.

"Stop," Miley said quietly but firmly. "I kissed you too, remember?" Lilly blushed.

"It just felt… so right, Miley." She laughed slightly. "I've never wanted to kiss anyone so badly."

"Me either," Miley replied softly, smiling. "What does this mean?" Lilly closed her eyes.

"I think it means I'm falling in love with you, Miley." She fully expected Miley to reject her, to not even want to be her friend anymore. Instead, she felt Miley's hand beginning to gently stroke her hair.

"You know that big romantic dance I was talking about, Lils? The one I was always dreamed about?" she asked. Lilly nodded.

"What I just shared with you… those dreams couldn't hope to touch." Lilly blinked back a tear.

"You really mean that?" she whispered.

"What does this tell you?" Miley replied. Without another word, she pulled Lilly to her and kissed her soundly.

"Whoa," Lilly breathed, when at last they parted. "Lilly likey…!" Miley chuckled. Then she grew serious again.

"I love you, Lilly," she said softly.

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly responded with a joyful smile.

"Do something for me?" Miley asked quietly.

"Anything," Lilly replied, reaching out to take Miley's hands in her own.

"Dance with me again," Miley whispered hoarsely. Lilly smiled nervously.

"Anytime," she said sweetly. She wrapped her arms around Miley and pulled her close again. Even though the music coming from the gymnasium had long since stopped, the music in their own hearts still echoed loud and true…

--

_We're so close to reaching _

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_For we know we are_

_So close…_


End file.
